


Comforted

by aisles



Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Comfort, Hurt, IEM Sydney, Panic Attack, Swaggersouls - Freeform, driving anxiety, gaybabygang, goodguyfitz - Freeform, mental health, misfits - Freeform, theyrejustfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisles/pseuds/aisles
Summary: When Swagger gets asked to drive back from IEM Sydney he plays it cool, until he has a panic attack.





	Comforted

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fic, hope you enjoy :) Please let me know what you think down in the comments, I would really appreciate some feedback! Thanks.

A hand on his shoulder shook him awake, as he put his arm up to shield his eyes from the bright, intrusive lights above him. Once his eyes adjusted, he saw it was Toby who had woken him up.  
“Eric? I’m really sorry to wake you but can you drive? I’m way too tired and no one else is up for it.” He whispered, careful not to wake the others. “Um yeah sure just uh just give me a couple minutes to wake up.”  
He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and rubbed his eyes before he walked outside. 

Toby had parked at a rest area, it looked deserted for the most part. The second Eric had stepped out into the cool night, his head started pounding. He was never really very good at driving, it always made him too nervous. The responsibility of others lives were quite literally in his hands when he drove. It always made him too anxious, and tried to avoid it best he could. Moving to Australia had given him plenty of excuses not to drive. American drivers license, no car, opposite side of the road, etc. Well now his excuses weren’t really of use. He was the only one able to drive; every other passenger too exhausted or unable to legally drive. He leaned up against the side of the van, watching his breath cloud up like smoke. 

What if he killed everyone? What if someone crashes into them? What if he passes out? What if they drive off a cliff? What if he falls asleep? What if he drives on the wrong side of the road? The pounding in his head got worse with every thought. He couldn’t have a panic attack, not here not now. Well thats the thing about panic attacks isn’t it? They’re not exactly planned. 

He couldn’t control his breathing. He gasped for air as if there wasn’t enough, his heart was beating what felt like a thousand miles a minute. He slid down to the pavement, leaning against the tire. Finally, after what felt like forever, he could breathe somewhat normally and his heart calmed down. The worst part was always afterwards. The tears, they never seemed to really stop. His bones aches as he knew what was about to come. Tears welled in his eyes. Eventually they started to fall over, leaving warm tracks on his skin. He felt each one land on his tshirt, dampening it. 

His head jerked when he heard the squeaky side door swing open. He locked eyes with a sleepy looking Cameron, who had practically fell out on f the doorway. “Eric? Eric, are you okay? What’s wrong?” Cam quickly walked over, leaning down. 

Eric hurriedly wiped the tears from his face. He looked away and tried to hide his face in shame. He couldn’t look Cam in the face right now. He didn’t want one of his friends to see him so weak, so vulnerable. 

“Come on Eric, it’s just me.” Cam whispered, trying to comfort his friend. “It’s fine, Cam. Just go back in the van.” Eric said, sniffling as he wiped more tears off his face. He tried to keep his voice strong but even then it still wavered a bit. “Something must’ve upset you, you’re not usually like this.” Cam tried to get through to his friend, he wanted Eric to be okay. 

Cam had sounded worried when he was talking. Eric only saw it as pitiful. And he certainly didn’t deserve anyone’s pity. Eric quickly stood up, brushing himself off. “You know Cam, when I say I’m fine. I mean it. Please go back in the fuckin van now.” Eric said, he was starting to get mad at Cam. He should just leave Eric alone and go back in the van. 

Cam was taken aback, he just wanted to comfort Eric he didn’t mean to upset him. “Wh- what are you talking about? I came out here because I heard you and I was worried about your ass. Now you better tell me what’s fucking wrong. I’m not going back inside unless you tell me.” Cam stood his ground, he wasn’t going to let Eric push him away. He glanced down at the ground, and when he looked back at Eric, his face had gone soft. Losing the cold, stern look he had before. 

Eric realized Cam was actually serious, he wasn’t leaving until Eric told him what was going on. He might as well get it over with. “I- um. Toby woke me up and asked me to drive and I kinda panicked.” Eric confessed, speaking fast. “Why? You’ve driven before. You have your license.” Cam was confused, Eric had driven since he was a teenager. Why was he so scared all of a sudden? “It’s different here. Usually I was just driving by myself, but now. Now it’s with people I care about. Their lives are in my hands. And I- I don’t know I’m probably just being a fucking pussy about it.” Eric stared down at the ground, kicking at the loose rocks. His face burned and his eyes threatened to well up again. He’d never told anyone about his anxiety related to driving, he always thought it would make him seem stupid.

When Cam heard those words, he pulled his friend into a tight hug. “Eric, caring about your friends doesn’t make you a pussy.” 

Eric was surprised but slowly tucked his face into the taller mans torso and wrapped his arms around his middle. His face was red with embarrassment, he wasn’t usually the type to need comforting or reassurance. But, he had to admit, it was nice to have once in a while.


End file.
